


Broken Pieces

by Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Brief mention of Cherik, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things have to break even when you don't want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you, Porcelainsimplicity, for reading through this for me and helping me with a summary. Without you, I'm not sure I would have found the courage to post this. 
> 
> This story is set after FC, but before DOFP. Charles can walk, all thanks to the serum Hank made and is alone in his study. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be awesome. :)

The fireplace roared in the huge empty room. Charles was standing near the table that displayed an unfinished game between the two lovers. The very chess pieces that he and Erik once played with. Erik. That was a name he very much wanted to forget, but his name continued to plague his thoughts. No matter how much he drank he could never forget. One more glass of whiskey or a bottle of beer was never enough; it only fueled the memories more.

Charles poured himself another glass full, only this time it nearly overflowed. He stared at the fire as he raised the glass to his lips.

 _You son of a bitch._ It was only a few hours ago he heard the news talk of Erik Lehnsherr going to prison for killing the president.  _Why would you do that you fool?_ _Why be so careless and get caught?_ _What does it matter anyway?_ Erik couldn't cause any more pain on anyone. It was for his and everyone's own good.

Charles refilled his glass, again almost overflowing it, and took a long sip. The thought of how things would have been different if he had gotten Erik to stay or perhaps the way they would be if he went with him popped in his head. Charles shook his head to forget the thought and downed half of his drink. Nothing could ever change that man. He knew that now.

He was filled with so much hope the night before the Cuba incident. They had talked of love for the few students they had so far, Charles's school which would soon become their school, and most of all, their love for each other. He had wanted to be by Erik's side as he would be by his, but then Cuba changed everything.

Nothing was the same anymore. If Erik truly loved him, he would have stayed. He would have helped him get medical care for his legs that would shortlybecome lifeless. That same argument could be said to himself as well. The saying of "if you truly love someone, you have to let them go. If they come back, they love you. If not, they were never yours to begin with:" whoever came up with that was sure full of it or totally drunk. 

They had loved each other. That much was true. Never before had any of them felt that way before for another. Time was wasted. That time was gone. Now all was history and he had to deal with it and he couldn't. He was alone and it was Erik's fucking fault.

Charles downed the now half empty glass and threw it at the fire place, listening as it broken into pieces. He was broken; they both were just like the glass that was now swallowed up by the flames. He cursed out kid, saying words he wasn't aware of he knew. His vision began to blur as tears filled his eyes. He dropped down to his knees with a hand on his face, covering his eyes, and the other on the side of the chess table, wondering why things had to be this way.


End file.
